Draegar
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Draegar (disambiguation). |id = 840577 |no = 8418 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 156 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 20 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 44, 50, 56, 68, 80, 92, 104 |normal_distribute = 22, 18, 16, 11, 11, 11, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 44, 50, 56, 65, 74, 83, 92, 101, 110 |bb_distribute = 18, 15, 13, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 62, 68, 74, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104, 110 |sbb_distribute = 10, 9, 10, 8, 9, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |ubb_distribute = 6, 5, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = At the beginning of the Augmentation Wars, Draegar aided Gazia in his surprise attack on the unsuspecting citizens of Athensphere. The battle raged for days, destroying much of the pristine land and inflicting countless casualties. The old gods that created Athensphere and its demigods were outraged at this unexpected defiance, and cast the land of Athensphere into the Endless Void. Draegar was wreaking havoc in his armored battle suit upon a garrison of Athensphere soldiers, unaware of the world's descent into doom. In the black depths of the Void, Draegar made unintentional contact with an otherworldly being, shorting out all of his systems. Faced with this unknowable horror, his mind was sent spiralling into a frenzy, and soon Draegar had lost all sense of self. For millennia, Draegar and his monsters invaded kingdoms of other worlds at the behest of these inhuman utterings. Success was rewarded with sweet respite; failure with monstrous upgrades to his battle suit, always coupled with excruciating pain. This cycle of suffering continued until Draegar clashed with Elaina and Grandt in Elysia. Although victory was within Draegar's reach, Elaina managed to cast him into an unknown region of the Void, where fate brought him once again into the service of Gazia. After analyzing and resetting Draegar's tortured mind, he was reborn as an even more loyal servant than before, armed with an immense increase in power from millennia of subjugation. |summon = Hmph. Even without my tank suit, I'm still plenty formidable! |fusion = Elaina, the little upstart mortal, will pay for her insolence. |evolution = |hp_base = 5460 |atk_base = 2100 |def_base = 2100 |rec_base = 2100 |hp_lord = 7800 |atk_lord = 3000 |def_lord = 3000 |rec_lord = 3000 |hp_anima = 8692 |rec_anima = 2762 |atk_breaker = 3238 |def_breaker = 2762 |def_guardian = 3238 |rec_guardian = 2881 |def_oracle = 2881 |rec_oracle = 3357 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Chaotic Torment |lsdescription = 60% boost to all parameters, boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn for up to 3 turns, restores HP each turn & slightly reduces BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 16.67% parameter boost per turn (50% max), heals 1000-1200 + 10% Rec HP per turn & 15% BB gauge reduction |bb = Incapacitating Rush |bbdescription = 9 combo powerful Thunder, Dark, Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts max HP, activates Thunder barrier, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & greatly restores HP |bbnote = 20% HP, 3500 HP Thunder Barrier, fills 5-8 BC when hit & heals 3500-4000 + 40% Rec HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 9 |bbmultiplier = 490 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Storm the Front |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & greatly restores HP |sbbnote = 200% + 500% * HP / max HP, fills 10 BC, 170% parameter boost, 80% Atk to Def & heals 3500-4000 + 40% Rec HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Desperate Assault |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), greatly boosts max HP, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, greatly boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 5 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 30% HP, 300% parameter boost, 150% parameter boost to self & fills 100 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Blitzkrieg |esdescription = 5% damage reduction, damage taken boosts BB gauge & damage taken may restore HP |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC when attacked & 25% chance of healing 15-20% damage taken |evointo = 840578 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 840034 |evomats6 = 40133 |evomats7 = 40133 |evomats8 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Rift Summon: June 20, 07:00 PST ~ July 11, 06:59 PST (2018) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}